wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fabryka Absolutu/25
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. A. Jest to ugruntowane w naszej ludzkiej naturze, że gdy nam się przytrafia coś bardzo brzydkiego, to specjalne zadowolenie znajdujemy w tym, że owo brzydkie, które nas spotkało, jest — jak świat światem — największym w swoim zakresie. Tak na przykład, gdy nas dręczą upały, gazety pocieszają nas od razu tym, że „jest to najwyższa temperatura jaką notowano od roku 1881”. I nie tylko, że nas to pociesza, ale jeszcze mamy trochę złości na ów rok 1881-szy, że nam dorównał. Albo gdy sobie odmrozimy uszy tak setnie, że się po prostu łuszczą, to napełnia nas rodzajem radości to, że „tak ostrego mrozu nie było od roku 1786-go”. Tak samo bywa też z wojnami. Dana wojna jest albo najsprawiedliwsza, albo najkrwawsza, najkorzystniejsza czy też najdłuższa od takiego a takiego czasu. Taki superlatyw daje nam pewne dumne zadośćuczynienie, że przeżywamy coś nadzwyczajnego i rekordowego. Otóż wojna, która trwała od 12 lutego 1944 do jesieni roku 1953, była naprawdę i bez przesady (słowo daję!) Największą Wojną. Nie odbierajmyż, proszę was, tym, co ją pamiętają, tej jedynej sprawiedliwie zasłużonej uciechy. Uczestniczyło w tej wojnie 198 milionów ludzi i wszyscy oni polegli, prócz trzynastu. Mógłbym wam przytaczać liczby, przy pomocy których rachmistrze i statystycy próbowali poglądowo przedstawić te masowe straty. Na przykład ile by to było tysięcy kilometrów, gdyby ułożyć trupa przy trupie, albo ile godzin musiałby pędzić kurier, gdyby ci polegli byli poukładani zamiast podkładów kolejowych. Albo jeszcze gdyby pourzynano palce wskazujące wszystkich zabitych i poukładano w pudełkach od sardynek, ile setek wagonów wypełniłby taki towar, i tak dalej. Ale nie zapamiętuję dobrze liczb i nie chciałbym was oszukać ani o jeden marny wagonik statystyczny. Dlatego powtarzam tylko sumarycznie, że była to największa wojna od stworzenia świata i co do wielkości strat, i co do rozległości pobojowiska. Jeszcze raz tłumaczy się kronikarz, że brak mu zmysłu i zdolności do opisów z wielkim rozmachem. Oczywiście powinien by opisać, jak się wojna przewalała od Renu po Eufrat, od Korei do Danii, od Lugano''Lugano' — miasto w płd. części Szwajcarii, przy granicy z Włochami. edytorski do Haparandy''Haparanda'' — miasto w Szwecji, przy granicy z Finlandią, nad Zatoką Botnicką, na płn. krańcu Morza Bałtyckiego. edytorski i tak dalej. Zamiast tego z większą przyjemnością nakreśliłby obraz przyjazdu Beduinów do Genewy z głowami nieprzyjaciół nanizanymi na dwumetrowych pikach. Albo miłosne przygody francuskiego poilu''poilu'' (fr.: owłosiony) — potoczne określenie fr. żołnierza piechoty z czasów I wojny światowej. edytorski w Tybecie, kawalkady rosyjskich kozaków na Saharze, rycerskie harce macedońskich komitadżów''komitadż'' (por. ros. комитадж: buntownik; rewolucjonista; faszysta) — w czasach I wojny światowej komitadżami lub komitami nazywano powstańców-partyzantów, walczących na Bałkanach z wojskami austro-węgierskimi. edytorski z senegalskimi strzelcami na brzegach jezior Finlandii. Jak widzicie, materiał jest bardzo bogaty. Zwycięskie pułki Bobineta leciały od jednego rozmachu, śladem Aleksandra Wielkiego, przez obie Indie''obie Indie'' — nawiązanie do dawnego obyczaju nazywania Ameryki Indiami Zachodnimi (skąd pochodzi też określenie rdzennych mieszkańców tego kontynentu, Indian). edytorski do Chin. Tymczasem jednak żółta fala chińska przez Syberię i Rosję dotarła do Francji i Hiszpanii, czym odcięła mahometan walczących w Szwecji od ich baz macierzystych. Pułki rosyjskie, ustępując przed miażdżącą przewagą chińską, znalazły się w północnej Afryce, gdzie Sergiej Nikołajewicz Złoczin założył swoje carstwo. Został jednak zamordowany, ponieważ jego bawarscy generałowie sprzysięgli się przeciwko jego pruskim atamanom, po czym na carski tron w Timbuktu wstąpił Sergiej Fiodorowicz Dranin. Nasza czeska ojczyzna znajdowała się kolejno pod władzą Szwedów, Francuzów, Turków, Rosjan i Chińczyków, przy czym każdy z tych najazdów wymordował autochtonów do ostatniej duszy. W kościele św. Wita w ciągu tych lat wygłaszali kazania, względnie odprawiali mszę, pastor, adwokat, imam, archimandryta i bonza, oczywiście bez trwałego skutku. Jedyną radosną zmianą było to, że Stary Teatr był stale przepełniony: urządzano tam mianowicie magazyny wojskowe. Gdy w roku 1951 Japończycy wyparli Chińczyków z Europy Wschodniej, powstało i istniało przez jakiś czas nowe Państwo Środka (jak Chińczycy nazywają swoją ojczyznę), przypadkiem akurat w granicach monarchii Austro-Węgierskiej. W Schönbrunn mieszkał znowu starusieńki władca, stosześcioletni mandaryn Jaja Wir Weana, „ku którego uświęconej głowie z dziecięcym szacunkiem spoglądają radujące się narody”, jak codziennie zapewniała „Wiener Mittagszeitung”''„Wiener Mittagszeitung”'' — dziennik wychodzący w Wiedniu w pierwszej połowie XX w. edytorski. Językiem urzędowym była chińszczyzna, co od razu i na zawsze usunęło spory narodowościowe. Bogiem państwowym był Budda. Uparci katolicy Czech i Moraw wyemigrowali za granicę, ucierpiawszy wiele od chińskich dragonad i konfiskat, co w mierze nadzwyczajnej rozmnożyło liczbę narodowych męczenników. Natomiast niektórzy roztropniejsi i rozważniejsi czescy patrioci otrzymali na mocy Najwyższego Miłościwego Reskryptu godność mandaryńską, a mianowicie To-Bol-Kaj, Gro-szi i zaiste wielu innych. Ten rząd chiński pozaprowadzał wiele postępowych nowinek, między innymi wydawanie kartek zamiast jedzenia. Ale Państwo Środka rozpadło się niedługo, albowiem zupełnie wyczerpały się zasoby ołowiu potrzebnego do wyrobu kul, skutkiem czego upadł wszelki autorytet władzy. Kilkunastu Chińczyków, którzy nie zostali zamordowani, pozostało tu i w czasach pokoju, jaki po wojnie nastał. Zajmowali oni przeważnie stanowiska urzędników prezydialnych. Tymczasem cesarz Bobinet, przebywający akurat w indyjskiej Simli, dowiedział się, że w nie zbadanym dotychczas górnym dorzeczu rzek Irawadi, Seluinu i Mekongu istnieje kobiece państwo Amazonek; wyruszył tam ze swoją starą gwardią, ale już stamtąd nie wrócił. Według jednej wersji miał się tam ożenić, według innej, królowa Amazonek Amalia urżnęła mu w walce głowę i wrzuciła ją w miech napełniony krwią, mówiąc: Satia te sanguine, quem tantum sitisti — nasyć się krwią, której tak pragnąłeś. Druga wersja jest stanowczo łagodniejsza. Na ostatku stała się Europa widownią bezsensownych walk między rasą czarną, walącą się z wnętrza Afryki, a plemionami mongolskimi. Co się działo w ciągu tych dwóch lat, o tym lepiej nie mówić. Ostatnie ślady cywilizacji znikły. Na przykład na Hradczanach rozmnożyły się niedźwiedzie tak bardzo, że ostatni mieszkańcy Pragi zburzyli wszystkie mosty, nawet most Karola, dla ochronienia prawego brzegu Wełtawy przed tymi krwiożerczymi drapieżnikami. Liczba mieszkańców zmniejszyła się do nieznacznego ułamka. Wyszehradzka kapituła wyginęła po mieczu i po kądzieli. Mistrzowskiemu meczowi Sparta — Viktoria — Żyżków, przyglądało się tylko sto i dziesięć ludzi''sto i dziesięć ludzi'' — dziś popr.: stu dziesięciu ludzi a. sto dziesięcioro ludzi. edytorski. Ale i na innych kontynentach nie było lepiej. Ameryka Północna straszliwie spustoszała krwawymi walkami Suchych z Mokrymi, stała się japońską kolonią. W Ameryce Południowej następowały kolejno cesarstwa Urugwajskie, Chilijskie, Peruwiańskie, Brandenburskie i Patagońskie. W Australii natychmiast po upadku Anglii założono Państwo Idealne, które tę ziemię obiecaną przemieniło w bezludną pustynię. W Afryce zjedzono przeszło dwa miliony białych; Murzyni zagłębia Kongo rzucili się na Europę, reszta Afryki wiła się w zmiennych walkach stu osiemdziesięciu i sześciu różnych cesarzów, sułtanów, królów, poglawników i prezydentów. Oto są dzieje dziejów. Każdy z tych setek milionów człowieczków miał przedtem swoje dzieciństwo, swoje miłości, swoje plany. Czasem miewał pietra, czasem bywał bohaterem, ale na ogół był śmiertelnie sfatygowany i z ochotą byłby się ułożył na łóżku upokojonionego świata. Jeśli umierał, to na pewno nieumyślnie. I oto z tego wszystkiego mamy tylko garść danych: bitwa tam i tam, straty takie i takie, wynik taki albo owaki i co najgorsze, że ten wynik o niczym właściwie porządnie nie zadecydował. Dlatego też mówię: nie odbierajcie ówczesnym ludziom tej jedynej pychy, że to, co przeżyli, było Największą Wojną. My oczywiście wiemy, że za parę dziesiątków lat uda się zmajstrować wojnę jeszcze większą, bo i w tym kierunku wznosi się ludzkość coraz wyżej i wyżej. ----